Wedding Crasher
by AndyBunny
Summary: Because on the day of his wedding, an amber-eyed woman showed him how it would actually feel to be free from the cage his family had locked him into. Oneshot. Usui Takumi X Ayuzawa Misaki.


**Disclaimers:** I own nothing. I own (type ideas here)

**Dedication:** because my laptop was reformatted, I dedicate this story to my **Ever Night** readers that now waits for nothing. ): . sorry for disappointing you, people. But when I have the time, I'll try to write the rest of chapter three—chapter three was the last chapter, which was deleted during the reformatting—and post it as soon as I can. Some damned virus is at fault. Better install some protection against computer diseases like that.

**Aides-mémoires:** haha. I love that word—anyhow, my dogs, probably.

_You wouldn't know the true meaning of love lest you get the chance to feel. _

_-AndyBunny—_

"Takumi, you know I'm not requiring you to do this."

People stared as the groom clad in an expensive three-piece suit stand by the overview and watched arriving invitees to his wedding. Supposedly, it was a wedding despite of it being a wedding of convenience. He was a well sought after bachelor what with his more than six feet height, well muscled body and face that could sent an onlooker into swooning. He was handsome, Usui Takumi, I mean and it was no secret to the public his displeasure about his wedding that was already planned ages ago by his controlling brother, the Duke of Rochester, Gerard Walker. The people admired the bachelor and when his wedding was announced to the public, it immediately became the talk of the town.

Some were displeasured—that was already given knowing that the said groom is about to settle down with some woman of a higher standing only for expediency—and people thought he'd deviate with this. But to their consternation, the future Duke of Rochester agreed saying he, too, has already accepted the fate the Walker house—a royal family he belongs to despite his illegitimacy—planned for him. Thus, people stared at the look of displeasure in his eyes as he stared into the vast space that presents no help from him.

He didn't want this, God knows that of all. He never wanted a wedding of convenience just because he was illegitimate. Gerard knew he would never stand for any woman due to his high standard—he might be an illegitimate but he still has the right to choose a woman to his liking. But because of how difficult life was for him, he had never paid attention to things and emotions related to affection. He became numb and cruel. He didn't get to really experience such an emotion towards other women. Because for him, those kind of people who wanted nothing but power comes and go as they like.

Thus, people stared at him, and wondered what the future Duke could be thinking when he was supposed to look happy on his wedding day.

They watched his every movement as his adoptive stepmother approached him and touched his arms that were crossed over his chest in a rather unhappy and impatient manner. "Takumi… when someone speaks with you, it is common courtesy that you answer back."

Takumi snapped out of his trance and faced the pixy and very petite thirty year old woman before him who, despite being older still looks exactly like that of a child. "I'm sorry, mother." He says. "I'm into deep thoughts."

"You don't have to do this." Satsuki says again and cautiously looks around the Prep Hall and starts casually pushing Usui Takumi. "You could escape this life, Takumi."

Takumi laughed bitterly. He wished his darling stepmother knew it was easier said than done. "I don't think I have that kind of choice, mother. Please don't make it any harder for me. I've prepared my life for this kind of day. There is no going back now."

"Usui Takumi." He snapped his eyes towards his mother for all purposes and was taken aback because while glaring angrily at him, angry tears started to sprout out of the woman's eyes. He looked away and watched the birds fly freely into the sky before turning back to his mother to hug her.

"Don't." he whispers and kisses his Mom's forehead. "Stop crying now." He produced a white handkerchief and used it to wipe the tears off his beloved mother who probably weighed more than anything in his life and hugs her again. He ignored people who watched them and secretly—and some openly—took pictures of them and focused only on his weeping Mom. "Don't make this any harder for me."

"But you're not happy here, Takumi." Satsuki looked up at him but he hid his Mom's face from the public because he was a man of privacy. "You are a very capable man, why allow yourself to be stepped on by Gerard so much? You know you don't want this kind of setting."

He shakes his head. "I've long prepared myself for this, Mom. I'm sorry if I couldn't do as you say even if your happiness weighed more to me more than anything or anybody else's."

Satsuki cried even more as she nodded and excused herself to the comfort room.

.

.

Usui Takumi's heart was beating fast as the entourage started to walk the aisle one by one. Behind the entourage was his bride who wanted nothing but money and publicity from him. His hands were clenched tightly as he darted a quick glance on Gerard's seat wherein the latter was grinning victoriously at him. He looked elsewhere but to his bride and counted two beats to stop the moist that was already planning to come off his eyes. His heart ached and it felt as though he was punched in the guts when his bride finally reached him and offered her hand.

He lend out his arm and the woman whom he couldn't even recognized wrapped her gloved hand around his and together they walk towards the altar. The priest smiled at both of them and started the prayer when something—someone—screamed by the entrance of the Church and run towards the center.

Stupefied, he spun around to face the intruder only to end up receiving such a slap square in the face that nearly made him faint. Damn, the trespasser slaps like any demon would. "What the fu—" he says as he crashed down the ground only to get interrupted by the woman's harsh but bell-like voice.

"Don't what the fucked me!" the woman seethed angrily at him. "Because I should be the one who should say that! What the fuck are you doing marrying some innocent woman when you got my best friend pregnant!"

Cameras flashed and all Takumi could do is stare at the woman who was currently accusing him of things he didn't remember doing.

"What, speak up, you bastard!" she screamed again, and the word nearly made him kill the woman right there, right now. "You got my friend pregnant, you jerk, you spawn of the Devil and you dirty asshole! I can't believe you! You should be charged for this and be sentenced to death because you can't keep your friggin' slimy hands to some poor woman and after sexing her up, you go off and marry someone else instead." People gasped when he received another mind-boggling slap again. "Speak up, jerk! Or you have swallowed your tongue because you're such a fucking retard who only thinks of women as someone who could bear your—"

It startled him when his supposed bride slap him on the face and made a dash towards the exit.

"What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Accusing. Me. For?" Takumi says as soon as he recovered from getting his ears chewed out by the woman. "Me? Got someone pregnant? Are you fucking kidding me?"

But the woman doesn't seem as though she feared his sudden change of disposition. "Why would I kid you, bastard—"

"Say that more and I'm really going to hit you—"

"Hit me? Hah! There goes your rotten personality, jerk. Take this!" and with that, the woman kicked him on a place that he shouldn't get kicked that sent him writhing on the carpeted floor. The woman stands before him and grabbed him by his collar with such unmatched strength burning in her eyes. "Remember this, you jerk " she hissed through gritted teeth—and behind her, he could already see security people dashing towards their direction. His eyes focused on the woman again with the beautiful amber eyes and cascading jet black hair. "You won't be happy with any woman you are to marry lest you get serious with that girl whom you would fall so hard for. And because you are such a player, no one would get serious with you, too."

"Hands off, Miss—"

Takumi raised both his hands as he stands and stared down at the woman who was still seething with blatant anger right before him. "Miss, everyone fucking knows that I don't do that kind of thing anymore. and who's that friggin' friend you're talking about? Certainly, someone simply hired you to come here to my wedding of some sort of convenience to rant trash about me, am I getting this correct so far?"

"You really are such a jerk, Sakurai Kuuga."

Takumi stilled. "P-Pardon me?"

"Excuse me, are you trying to kid with me—"

"Just what did you call me?"

"Oh, now you're—"

"Answer me!" he nearly yelled at the woman who flinched and looked startled for the briefest of moments. "Sakurai… Kuuga, huh?" he pointed the stand next to the singers and he nearly smirked when he noticed the sudden change of disposition on the woman. He crossed his hands over his chest and smirked at the woman. "Thank you very much for ruining my wedding, Miss. And by the way, I'm Usui Takumi. Not Kuuga Sakurai." Leaning forward, he added, "—and thanks for ruining my wedding. This is the sign I'm looking for." The woman went into an angry red shape before she turned purple to white and finally, she fainted.

Little did Usui Takumi know that that day would be the start of his romance with the woman named Ayuzawa Misaki.


End file.
